Jimmy Neutron: La sombra del mal
by eljefe2000
Summary: Todos en Retroville creen muerto al genio, pero y si todo fuera parte de un plan para que el genio siguiera protegiendo a la ciudad?, ahora con el regreso del genio, una duda asalta a todos... Que tanto de lo que saben es cierto?
1. El Niño genio vuelve a Retroville

Era un día frío en la base militar de Alaska y el antes niño genio ya se había acostumbrado después de 8 años, ya no era ese niño de 11 años, ahora tenía 19 años, había cambiado su playera de átomo por una camisa de color rojo con el cuello café como el bolsillo de la parte superior izquierda, seguía usando pantalones de mezclilla azules, sus tenis eran blancos y había dejado su copete de lado para dejar su pelo corto y alborotado, además de que su cabeza ya tenía un tamaño proporcional a su cuerpo, se podría decir que James tenía una vida buena, era un agente secreto más influyente que Jet fusión, conocía otros mundos, había sido nombrado protector de su dimensión y líder de un grupo de seres de otros universos, pero aún así se sentía triste, vacío...

-Otra vez pensando en ella cabezon?- Sheen, como siempre, muy oportuno-

Sheen había cambiado su característica playera de ultra lord por una negra de manga larga, usaba aún jeans negros y tenis verdes Aqua...

-Conoces la respuesta Estevez- Jimmy vio a su amigo con una sonrisa melancólica-

-Explícame otra vez, por qué nunca volviste conmigo a Retroville?- Sheen seguía sin comprender la razón a pesar de haberla oído más de una vez-

-Depues de que mi clon malvado trajera de vuelta a la liga de los villanos los secuestraron a ustedes- Jimmy estaba cansado de recordar aquello- lo recuerdas Sheen?- el chico hiperactivo solo afirmó con la cabeza-

-Claro, fue cuando la patrulla nos trajo de vuelta y luego les borro la memoria haciéndoles creer que fuiste tú, por qué cabezon?- Sheen no sabía lo que se ocultaba tras eso, por lo que Jimmy esta vez no ocultaría nada-

-Sheen, lo que sucedió fue...- en ese momento Jimmy fue interrumpido-

-Estevez, Neutron, los busca el jefe- Ambos chicos voltearon a ver a su viejo amigo Timmy-

-En un rato vamos Turner- Timmy se fue después de eso-

Ambos chicos fueron a donde estaba su jefe.

-Señor Neutron, Señor Estevez, tengo una misión para ustedes- ambos se voltearon a ver curiosos por las palabras de su jefe, el cual estaba encapuchado y nunca le habían visto la cara, su voz era autoritaria, pero suave, gruesa y masculina- Pero tendrán muchos problemas- Jimmy sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda- es en Texas- Jimmy suspiro-

-Retroville- Jimmy ya sabía lo que iba a decir- está bien, pero como quieres que...- su jefe río divertido-

-Tu eres el genio Neutron, ya pensaras en algo, la cabeza se borra, pero el corazón siempre sabe la verdad- Jimmy no entendía a que se refería, pero poco le importaba en ese momento- por cierto, llevaras a Light?- Jimmy lo pensó por un momento, no podía dejar al chico solo, era su responsabilidad-

-Si, le hará bien descansar un poco en mi universo- Jimmy sonrio tras decir eso y se dirigió al cuarto del niño de 5 años- despierta Light- El Niño dormía con su pijama roja de átomos, tenía el pelo castaño alborotado y tenía la boca abierta mientras babeaba-

-Papá Jimmy?- El Niño veía a su maestro con algo de sueño, dejando ver sus brillantes ojos azul grisáceo- es muy temprano, mi entrenamiento aún no empieza- Jimmy estaba realmente divertido por su alumno, sus padres eran dos seres muy peculiares-

-No sucede nada Light, vamos a salir de viaje- Jimmy veo como su alumno se cambiaba torpemente- conocerás el lugar donde crecimos yo y el señor Estevez- tras eso El Niño se había desplomado dormido, se había puesto una playera de átomo roja parecida a la de Jimmy, unos pantalones de mezclilla azules y a medio poner traía una sudadera negra-

Jimmy sonrió ante esto, tras terminar de vestir al chico partieron, a las 6 de la mañana Jimmy y Light llegaron a la vieja residencia Neutron, Light se quedo dormido en la habitación de Jimmy, por lo que este tomo el cuarto de sus padres, sabía de antemano que estos habían fallecido, por lo que la casa era de él, pues para los Estados Unidos el seguía vivo...

-Espero puedas perdonarme- Jimmy veía una foto donde salía con una niña rubia de ojos esmeralda, ambos sonriendo-


	2. No es lo mismo sin el

Ya habían pasado 8 años sin el genio en Retroville, la gente seguí con sus vidas, pero nada fue igual, la ciudad era como cualquier otra, si quitabas a los bandidos espaciales que se habían instalado en Retroville. Cindy ahora tenía un cuerpo envidiable, muchos chicos se le declaraban, pero a todos los rechazaba, no era un secreto para nadie el por qué... aún lo esperaba a él.

Esa tarde Cindy sentía algo diferente en el ambiente, estaba en candybar comiendo un helado mientras veía por la ventana con una cara ensoñadora, traía una blusa verde, jeans color marfil, traía unos tenias blancos y jugueteaba con su pelo rubio y bien cuidado. Tan centrada estaba que no noto cuando Libby entró al lugar.

-Pensando en fantasmas Cindy?- Libby esbozó una sonrisa. No tenía nada que envidiarle a Cindy, Libby se había convertido en una diseñadora famosa a su corta edad, como era de esperarse Sheen se convirtió en su Modelo y el rostro comercial de su compañía-

-Sabes lo que pienso acerca de ese tema- la rubia volteo a ver a su amiga notando al fin como estaba vestida-

Libby iba vestida con una camisa violeta, pantalones negros y tacones del mismo color, además de que traía lentes de sol...

-Y veo que te pusiste nostálgica con la vestimenta- Libby saco aquel comentario debido a que la vestimenta de la rubia les traía recuerdos-

-Si, supongo que si, has sabido algo de Carl?- ninguno de los chicos había visto a Carl desde la muerte de Jimmy. Después de todo Carl fue el más afectado-

-Solo que tiene una granja de llamas a las afueras de la ciudad- Libby respondió aquello tomando asiento con la rubia- Sin Jimmy no es lo mismo- incluso Libby era capaz de aceptar qué Jimmy era quien los mantenía unidos-

-Algún día volverá Libby, sé que lo hará- para Libby, igual que para el resto del mundo, Cindy tenía una falsa esperanza de que Jimmy volvería-

-Nosotros vimos la explosión, ni siquiera Jimmy pudo haber sobrevivido a esa explosión- Libby también sentía que el genio seguía vivo, pero era imposible, ellos lo vieron explotar en pedazos después de todo-

-Me niego a creer algo como eso- Cindy dejó ahí a su amiga y volvió a su casa, ella no perdía la esperanza de que la casaNeutron un día tuviera la luz encendida y pudiera escuchar a Jimmy trabajar como hace 8 años atrás, cuando el mundo se llevó su felicidad-

Cindy entro a su casa con desdén, otra vez la casa sin vida de los Neutron la ponía triste, recordó varias cosas, la isla, todas las veces que estuvo apunto de confesarle su amor y ese beso, ese primer beso después de que Libby ventilara sus secretos. Cindy estaba tan centrada, que no noto cuando en la casa de los Neutron, un par de Castaños se había metido a dormir...


End file.
